Trials of Link: Rizafurai
by Onisennin
Summary: Number 2 of Trials of Link. Lots more action, and a new mask. More of the plot is developing! R/R (PG-13 for a little bit of language and a lot of violence, but who pays attention to the ratings, anyway? -_^)


Trials of Link: Rizafurai

Recap: Link has been transported by a mysterious person named Buredo to a place called Ninjyou Arena. He is now pitted against a creature that has brown scales, tiny wings, and a razor-sharp beak. Buredo has given Link a fairy partner, named Touei.

······················································································

Link raised his shield, it's better to defend yourself if you don't know what your up against. He decided to ask Touei what this thing was.

"Hey, fairy, your my partner, tell me what this thing is!" he yelled at the silent fairy. Link dodged a swipe from the bird, its razor-sharp talons were definitely able to take his head off. He was lucky to dodge. Touei said nothing. Link was on his own. He dodged another slash from the birds Talons. The crowd cheered at the good fight.

"No one has lasted this long against Rizafurai. They usually go at it swinging, not thinking about it's sharp talons. They die instantly." said Buredo. Link thought it had only been a short time... but, Buredo was the one who knew most about this. Link decided to ask Touei again about Rizafurai.

"Touei, what is this Rizafurai thing? What can you tell me about it?" he asked.

"Thank you for asking nicely." Touei replied. "This is a Rizafurai. It's scales are hard... you might break your sword if you tried to break through those things... and you definitely wouldn't hurt it. It's weak point is it's legs and neck. You won't be able to hit it's neck now, go for it's legs. When you have gotten rid of it's legs, it should be a piece of cake." All the time Touei took talking, Link was dodging swipes and pecks. Link tried to slash at it's legs, but missed. While trying to pick his shield back up, Link suddenly felt really heavy. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground. He just rolled away in time to miss a peck from Rizafurai, and he regained his strength, and got back up. He grabbed his sword, and started yelling at Touei.

"Why didn't you tell me that it could weaken me like that?!" he screamed.

"I didn't know... I don't think Rizafurai can do that... it must have been something else..." replied Touei.

"Alright... that's enough!" Link ran at Rizafurai and slashed at his legs. He hit one, and it came off. Brown blood spewed everywhere.

"That's how this place got the name Ninjyou Arena." said Buredo. (Authors note: Ninjyou means bloodshed in Japanese.) Link slashed at the other leg, while Rizafurai was screaming in pain. Now Rizafurai had no legs, and it was completely stationary. Link was about to cut off it's head, when it's wings suddenly grew! They were big enough to lift Rizafurai now, and it floated into the air.

"Admit, Touei! Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?!" Link shouted.

"Sorry... no... oh, there is going to be a big explosion if you kill it!" Touei told Link. Link took out a Deku Seed, threw it at Rizafurai, and once the light went away, Rizafurai was laying on the ground stunned. Link ran over and hacked away at the birds wings. Once it recovered, it tried to lift itself up again, but it couldn't do it. Its wings were just too damaged to lift itself. This was Links chance, and he took it. He ran up to Rizafurai, and sliced at its neck.

"Ruaaa!!" screeched Rizafurai. Its head popped off, and blood exploded everywhere! Link raised his shield, and most of the blood was blocked by it.

"Well," Buredo appeared again, "you have defeated Rizafurai. Here is your prize. I would have given you Rizafurai's mask, but since you destroyed its head, that's not possible." Buredo raised his hand, and a mask appeared and floated down to Link. Link grabbed it and held it up for all to see. The crowd was going wild! "We have never had a challenger defeat Rizafurai. You will prove to be an interesting one. Now, before I send you back to Hyrule, I'll tell you about your new mask. It's called the Ninjyou Mask. When you wear it, you will be able to come back to Ninjyou Arena. When you are in Ninjyou, and you wear it, you'll be sent back to Hyrule. When you are in Hyrule, you will not have Touei to follow you. I will notify you when you are scheduled to fight again."

"Why would I want to come back here?!" Link asked. After all, he almost died here!

"If you don't complete your trials, we'll destroy you and all of Hyrule." replied Buredo.

"Oh... um... thanks for the opportunity to save the world again... I guess..." said Link. He looked down at his mask. It was a dark blood red colored eye-shaped mask. "What an ugly mask..." with that, Link put on the Ninjyou Mask, and a huge red swirl surrounded him. When it disappeared, he was back in Hyrule, right where he started. Epona was right there, and Link got on. He rode towards Hyrule Castle Town. He was going to tell Zelda about this. When he got into the castle, he went past all the guards. Even though he was the Hero of Time, they still didn't want him sneaking around the castle. Morons. He got past them with ease, and walked into the garden where Zelda usually was. He looked around, but she wasn't there! He looked in the window to the throne room, but she wasn't there either! He called out her name, but no one answered. 

"She is gone..." Buredo said. Link turned to see Buredo standing right behind him! He raised his shield and drew his sword. He knew he couldn't do anything to Buredo, but he still needed to defend himself if Buredo attacked.

"What did you do to her?!" Link demanded. 

"I have taken here to Ninjyou. To get her back, you must first complete your trials. Or, you can defeat me. But, I suggest you try your luck at Ninjyou Arena, not against me. You are far too weak. But, if you defeat me, I will give you my mask." Buredo stated. Link rushed at Buredo. In an instant, Buredo had kicked Link in the stomach, flipped him over his head, and spat on him. He let out a soft chuckle, and threw a Deku Seed to the ground. When the light was gone, so was Buredo.

Link put on the Ninjyou Mask. When the red swirls disappeared, he stood in the middle of Ninjyou Arena. But this time, no one was there. The seats were empty, and Buredo was not there. The only one who was there, was Touei. Link walked around, and noticed a door that had not been there before. He walked to it, and opened it. He came out in a dark town, filled with people in ragged gray clothing. He walked up to a woman and asked her about this place. She responded, simply, "Hell." Link got the idea, and decided to look around a little bit. He was hoping to find someone a little more informative, but most gave a similar response. He walked in a store. He talked to the shop keeper, but he had barely anything, all he had was Deku Seeds and Sticks.

He went to the streets again. Suddenly, he heard a scream! He then heard a voice yell.

"HIDAMA!" A huge fireball fell from the sky! It crashed in the middle of the town. Link cast Nayru's Love, and while the shield was up, he ran into the flames caused by the fireball, and got everyone trapped in the fire, who was still alive, out. Link was beginning to know why the old lady called this place Hell. He grabbed his bow and shot an Ice Arrow into the blaze, freezing, and putting it out. As soon as he did, a green monster came out of it, with a rusty old axe and shield. It rushed at Link, and Link drew his sword. The monster hacked at Link, but he blocked with his shield.

"What is this thing, Touei?" Link asked.

"It's an Obake. Just wait until it drops its guard, then attack. If you can reflect light on it, it will turn into stone and die. That's a lot faster than hacking away at it." replied Touei. Link held up his shield. He blocked every shot the Obake made. The Obake missed Link, and his axe got stuck in the ground. Link saw his chance, and slashed the Obake. It screamed in pain, and ripped the axe out of the ground. Link saw how little affect this had on the Obake, and decided to look for some light. He saw an old mirror in the sunlight. He ran over, and held up his shield, trying to reflect the light on the Obake. The Obake figured out what was happening, and ran over to attack Link. He slashed Link, and knocked him down. He went to step on Link, but he, being a stupid Obake, forgot about the sunlight being reflected in the mirror, and it shone on his leg, turning it to stone. Link got up, and reflected the light with his shield onto the rest of the Obake, turning it totally to stone. Link was happy with his victory, and while he sat down to rest, he noticed something glimmering in a crack in the stone Obake. He got up, walked over, and looked at it. It was a fairy! Thinking quickly, he took out his bow, and an Ice Arrow, froze the statue, and then knocked it over, shattering it. The fairy came out, and talked to Link.

"I am Touei." It said.

"But this is Touei!" Link said, pointing to Touei.

"That is half of me. I am the other half. Thank you for saving me from that Obake. I was separated by Buredo, and imprisoned there. You may have noticed that Touei has not been very helpful to you. That is because she was only half of herself. We will now join together to become what we used to be." said Touei. Touei and Touei floated towards each other, and joined. They became a red fairy.

"So, now you'll be more helpful, eh, Touei?" said Link.

"I am not called Touei anymore. That was the name for my weaker halves. My new name is Kashyoku. I will help you in your trials, and I can go back to Hyrule with you." the fairy said.

2 Hours Later...

Link was still in Ninjyou. He had decided to stay at the local inn, and since he was having his trials, they let him stay for free. The trials were the only thing that gave the townspeople happiness. It was their only form of entertainment, so they wanted to keep Link healthy. They wanted a good fight next time, very few people had survived past a couple rounds, and Link was the one of the best challengers they had seen.

In his bed, Link was sleeping. He was having another nightmare, but this time, it included something new. Rizafurai. He saw him and Rizafurai fighting, but this time, he lost. He had suffered greatly, scratches and pecks everywhere. He hadn't landed a single blow to Rizafurai. And then, Link dropped his guard, and Rizafurai took advantage of his mistake, and poked his head right through Links stomach. Bye-bye, Link.

"NOOOO!" Link screamed as he awakened. He didn't sleep the rest of the night.

In the morning...

Link was tired. He hadn't let himself sleep for fear of more nightmares. He went downstairs for breakfast. When he got there, he saw that there was almost nothing there. All he had was a bowl of cold cereal, with old milk, that was probably a little _too_ old. Ninjyou wasn't a nice place at all. Link decided that he would go back to Hyrule to find something better to eat. Why was he staying here, anyway?

He put on the Ninjyou Mask, and got back to Hyrule Field. He decided to go to the Lon Lon Ranch for some _real_ milk. When he got there, no one was around. He checked in Talon's room, but he wasn't there... strange as it was. Link was sure he would be there sleeping, but he wasn't. Malon wasn't out in the field singing. Ingo wasn't in the barn working. The only ones there were Epona, the other horses, and a few cows. This was really messed up. But, at least there were some cows for him to get milk from. He played Epona's Song for one of the cows, and he put the milk in one of his bottles. He guessed they were all out in Hyrule Castle Town, and on his way out, he heard, "They're gone."

"They're all gone." Buredo said. Link turned to see him there, standing right behind him. "They were taken, just like Zelda. However, you may save them by winning some of your trials, not beating me. When you beat me, you will get Zelda only."

Link donned the Ninjyou Mask and appeared in Ninjyou Arena. He totally forgot about his breakfast. He walked out of the arena, into Ninjyou. When he got there, it was complete chaos. Townspeople screaming and fleeing, Obake chasing them, and slaughtering them. Link drew his sword, and dove into the fray. He managed to cut off an Obake's arm, and he then shone light on him with his shield. One down, 3 to go. He knocked down the first one to break it, just to see if anything was in it. Nope. He picked up the severed arm of the Obake, which was stone, and threw it at another one. It broke on it's head, and the Obake collapsed, knocked out. Link rushed to the next one, and then was knocked down from behind by the other one. They both raised their axes. There was no time for Link to dodge. Suddenly, they both fell backwards. Well, at least half of them did.

Link looked around. He didn't see anyone, besides the normal townspeople. He took out the Lens of Truth, but still saw nothing. He knew this was something big. Things just don't get their top halves cut off for no reason. He decided to ask Kashyoku about this one.

"Hey... what's going on?! Why did those Obake get sliced?!" he questioned.

"I'm not sure... I can feel a presence, but I can't see it..." Kashyoku replied. "It is very strong. If we _do_ find out what this is, don't fight it! You won't win. I think it's not something that different from you... it's aura seems familiar..." 

Link walked slowly towards Ninjyou Arena. He was almost there, when he was knocked down from behind! This just wasn't his lucky day for getting attacked from behind! He picked himself up, and turned around to see a tall thin teenage boy. He had blades on the sides of his arms, much like that of the Zora.

"That's him! That's who saved you!" shouted Kashyoku. "I don't know why he's attacking you now, though..."

""Shut up, fairy!" shouted the boy. "I'm gonna make this short. I'm Mashigura. I am going to kill you, and only I will do that! But I'll save that for when we fight at the arena, in a few weeks. See ya." And with that, he was gone. He didn't disappear, but he was _real_ quick, to quick to see.

Link went to the inn and got his room. It was best to forget about this kinda stuff, until the time came that it was the most important thing. His dreams were more important to him right now, since Mashigura said they would fight in a few weeks. Link was hoping that he would have the nightmare tonight. Oh well. This time it was worse. He was not only killed by Rizafurai, but now he had a second death, at the hands of an Obake! It was horrible, he couldn't defend himself against even a poke from the Obake, and he was given a slow, terrible, death, ending with the loss of his head. He woke up screaming again. Needless to say, he didn't sleep again.

······················································································

Who is this Mashigura? How is he that fast? Will Link ever get rid of these nightmares? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next issue of Trials of Link! Entitled: Kasangan.

Tell me what you think... I wanna know, this is my first Fan Fic series, so review it, and stop by my website at [http://www.swafo.com/Onisennin][1]!

Have you noticed how the names I create seem strange? Well, for those of you who don't speak Japanese, here's a list of names and their meanings.

Touei - Flicker  
Kashyoku - Bright Light  
Obake - Goblin  
Buredo - Blade  
Rizafurai - Lizafly (I made that one up)  
Ninjyou - Bloodshed  
Mashigura - At Full Speed  
Hidama - Fireball  
Hakobu - Transport

If you wanna put this Fan Fic on your site, just ask me, and I'll let you! My e-mail is [Azakasama_senshi@hotmail.com][2]. Just remember, Touei, Kashyoku, Buredo, Rizafurai, Ninjyou Mask, & Ninjyou Arena, are all mine! The copywritten stuff is at the bottom. 

Issue List

1. Introduction  
2. Rizafurai  
3. Kasangan

Touei, Buredo, Rizafurai, Obake, Kashyoku, Ninjyou Mask, Ninjyou, & Ninjyou Arena © 2000, Onisennin. 

Link, Epona, Deku Seed, Hyrule, Peahat, Great Fairy, Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, Garo, Zora, Hero of Time, Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda, & Stalchild are all property of Nintendo. 

   [1]: http://www.swafo.com/Onisennin
   [2]: mailto:Azakasama_senshi@hotmail.com



End file.
